Heat exchangers are commonly known in the art for a transfer of heat from one medium to another. Typically, the heat exchanger is disposed in series with a fluid circulation system for circulating a fluid through a stream of a cooling fluid. Such heat exchangers commonly include an inlet manifold for receiving the fluid from the fluid circulation system, an outlet manifold for returning the fluid to the fluid circulation system, and a conduit core interposed between the inlet manifold and the outlet manifold. The conduit core intercepts the stream of cooling fluid for the transfer of heat from the fluid of the fluid circulation system to the cooling fluid.
Typically, the heat exchangers are available in an assortment of sizes and structural configurations for specific applications. Heat exchangers of the foregoing type are regularly used in connection with a cooling module of a vehicle. Conventional vehicles are generally powered by an internal combustion engine which is cooled by a liquid cooling system including a first heat exchanger of the cooling module, commonly referred to as a radiator. For vehicles equipped with air conditioning, a second heat exchanger of the cooling pack, commonly referred to as a condenser, is affixed to a front side of the radiator. The condenser is utilized to cause a refrigerant of an air conditioning system of the vehicle which has been compressed into a high temperature, high pressure gas to be condensed into a low temperature, high pressure liquid. A fan of the cooling module is disposed on a back side of the radiator to cause the stream of cooling fluid to flow through the condenser and the radiator.
Presently, the condenser is subjected to a significant increase (i.e. 8° C.-30° C.) in average inlet air temperature over the ambient air temperature, especially when the vehicle is at idle. Higher inlet air temperatures affect a performance of the condenser, and consequently increase an operating pressure and power usage of a compressor of the air conditioning system, which can lead to performance and reliability degradation of the air conditioning system. Sources that contribute to the increase of the inlet air temperature are shown in FIG. 1 such as heated air from the ground 2, front end members (e.g. hood, bumper, etc.) of the vehicle 4, air recirculation from an underbody of the vehicle 6, air recirculation around the cooling module 8, and air recirculation from inside the cooling module 10.
It is evident that air recirculation is one of the main contributors to the increase in the inlet air temperature of the condenser. Numerous passive means have been proposed in the prior art for minimizing such air recirculation. One such means shown in FIG. 2 is the use of one or more seals 12. The seals are typically rubber flanges or foam members disposed along portions of an outer periphery of the condenser. However, the seals are susceptible to misalignment and damage caused thereto during assembly of the vehicle, as well as from exposure to harsh environmental conditions during use thereof.
It would desirable to produce a fluid management system for use with a heat exchanger of a vehicle air conditioning system, which minimizes an inlet fluid temperature of the heat exchanger.